All I Want For Christmas
by Lilysdementor
Summary: Two students are missing from the New Year celebrations at Hogwarts. Let's have a look at what they're doing, shall we? HPDM slash. Christmas fluff. Enjoy.


Title: All I Want for Christmas.

Author: Jane Delight

Warnings: Christmas. Slash. Fluffiness

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me.

Summary: Two students are missing from the New Year celebrations at Hogwarts. Let's have a look at what they're doing, shall we? HPDM slash. Christmas fluff. Enjoy.

A/N: This one was written Mid-October. Enjoy!

**All I Want For Christmas**

Soft, sparkling snowflakes were descending onto the earth. In the distance, laughter and music could be heard. It was 10pm, New Years Eve. Harry Potter was watching the celebrations outside from one of the rarely used towers of Hogwarts, clutching a mug of hot chocolate in his gloved hands.

His eyes were unfocused, his thoughts revolving around the future. His future, predetermined through the prophecy, the future of the Wizarding World, and the future of the person he was waiting for in the darkened room.

Harry heard the door open behind him, but did not turn. A small smile crept onto his face when he realized that the person was trying to sneak up on him.

The faint sound of boots treading carefully onto the stone floor, along with controlled breathing nearly made him laugh out loud. He was feeling quite giddy all of the sudden, and had to keep himself from turning around and throwing himself into the arms of the person behind him.

Instead, he took a sip of his hot chocolate, put the mug onto the windowsill, and waited.

Soon, he could feel warm breath against his neck, and he shivered pleasantly. No longer being able to withstand the urge to turn around, he did, only to be stopped halfway by soft, warm lips pressed against his neck, his chin, his cheek, and finally, his mouth.

He welcomed the soft tongue into his mouth, as one would greet an old lover, and he himself started to explore the warm cave that was his lover's mouth.

After a while, their lips separated from each other. Their eyes met, and Harry knew that his were shining with happiness, just like the grey ones of his partner.

"Hello, you."

"Hello yourself."

They grinned, their foreheads pressed against each other, eyes expressing more than words ever could.

"You been waiting long?"

"It was worth every minute."

"You could've at least lit the fireplace."

A quick kiss, then Harry turned back to the window, Draco following suit.

"And risk the people outside noticing and coming to investigate? I don't think so."

Draco frowned and stepped behind Harry, wrapping his arms around the green eyed boy.

Snuggling his head into the crook of his neck, Harry could make out Draco's mutterings of "No hot chocolate, no fire, I hope you've got some grand plan up your sleeve, like you said you had."

"Don't worry, I have." Harry whispered against Draco's silvery blond hair, before untangling Draco from him and talking his bare hand.

"I thought I told you to dress warm?"

"I can see why now…" Harry lightly hit Draco on the arm "But yeah, I've got gloves and a scarf and a hat in my pocket. You wanna get them out?"

"Where are they?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, before smiling innocently. "I'm afraid I forgot."

Harry snorted in disbelief. Draco's coat had many pockets – many of which were bottomless - both on the inside and the outside, but Draco had yet to forget where he'd put anything. In fact, Harry was sure his boyfriend had some kind of insane system of what pocket contained what. Knowing how lazy Draco could be, the items were most likely within easy reaching distance, so, a guess later, he was holding the numerous woolen items with a triumphant glint in his eyes.

Draco was frowning as he took them and whilst donning the articles of clothing, he remarked "Am I getting that predictable?"

"Only to me, dear, only to me." Harry replied with a loving smile.

Taking Draco's now gloved hand, Harry started dragging him towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"What if someone sees us?"

"You worry too much. They're all outside, waiting for the fireworks to start."

Draco snorted. "Says the right person. Are you sure we won't be missed?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Draco opened his mouth to protest, but was quickly silenced with a kiss.

"Now be quiet and follow me."

Harry realized that Draco really had no other choice other than to follow him, as he still had a tight grip on his hand. Mentally shrugging, Harry continued walking down the many cold corridors of Hogwarts.

A couple of minutes and a few secret passages later, Harry came to a halt in front of a seemingly ancient door in a dusty corridor.

Smiling at Draco, he whispered an unlocking charm, which caused the door to swing open soundlessly.

Never taking his eyes of Draco's face, he stepped through the doorway and watched Draco's reaction.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Draco had been filled with anticipation as he had climbed the stairs to the tower he and Harry used to secretly meet.

He had been surprised, however, when he was confronted with Harry standing in the dark, watching the celebrations outside.

He knew it had been futile to try to sneak up on Harry, the Gryffindor could sense him approaching miles off.

The next thing he knew, he was being dragged down countless corridors, into a part of the castle he didn't recognize.

Then, when Harry had opened the door, and stepped into the previously darkened room, it was illuminated immediately and Draco had to gasp at the sight before him.

They seemed to be standing on a part of Hogwart's roof. There were several things wrong with this assumption though. Not only could Draco never remember seeing a flat piece of roof at Hogwarts, but instead of the chilly wind one would expect at such a height, it was pleasantly warm, as if a fireplace was burning just a few steps away. No fireplace could be seen though. There was, however, a sofa and, less noticeably, a grandfather clock in the corner.

Realizing that he was still standing inside the door frame gaping, with Harry looking at him with an extremely odd expression, as if he couldn't decide whether to laugh or to smirk, he snapped out of his daze and stepped further into the room.

In the distance he could faintly hear music playing, and Draco realized that they must be literally overlooking the festivities, thus having the perfect view of the up coming firework.

Harry took his hand and led him to the comfortable looking sofa, which was a beautiful dark green with a folded, thick red blanket in the middle. The colours, although clashing horribly in Draco's mind, seemed to fit perfectly all the same, as the combination of red and green not only reminded him of Christmas, but also of Gryffindor and Slytherin - of Harry and him.

Once seated, he allowed Harry to spread out the blanket over him and then join him on the sofa. Cuddling close to Harry, he was speechless. How had his boyfriend managed to organize this?

It was then he realized that there were snowflakes falling around them, completely unaffected by the warmth, yet upon closer inspection he noticed that they disappeared just before touching anything. Breathing in deeply, he smelt the scent of cinnamon and burning wood. It was heaven.

Looking up at Harry, who was still watching him, this time with a soft smile on his face, he leaned forward to press a soft kiss against Harry's lips.

"It's amazing. Absolutely incredible. I love it. I love you."

He was rewarded by Harry's smile considerably increasing in size and a sweet kiss from said boy.

"How did you find this place though? I never noticed it from the grounds."

"I have friends in low places. It seems Dobby was under the impression he _still_ owed me for setting him free."

Draco smirked, the mention of the name 'Dobby' still made his father lose control. It was a truly wonderful way to wind him up.

"And according to Dobby, there's a charm on this place, which only allows people who knows of this place to see it from outside." Draco was now frowning.

"What if someone's been here before? What if they look and see us? Or worse, what if they decide to come up here too?"

"You definitely worry too much," Harry smiled, "Dobby assured me that no student or teacher has visited this place for over 70 years. Not even the Marauders knew of it."

Draco sighed. He hoped Dobby was right. But there was no use arguing about it now. So instead, he kissed Harry once more, and glanced at the clock. It was nearly midnight. The noise from outside grew louder.

Then, the countdown started, with both Harry and Draco joining in.

"3!"

They grinned at each other.

"2!"

Draco gently caressed Harry's face.

"1!"

They leaned in.

"Happy New Year!"

They kissed. A soft, warm kiss, filled with happiness and love. Outside, the Weasley twins, who had returned just for this occasion, were getting started with their new brand of fireworks.

Everyone hoped the New Year would bring some much needed happiness into the world. Whilst there were still many worries about the future, at the moment everyone decided to just enjoy the present. Draco and Harry were no different. On this night they decided that worrying too much would do no one any good, and that whatever life threw at them, they would always have each other.

Outside, Albus Dumbledore glanced at the hidden room, wanting to know if his suspicions about the two missing students were correct. And indeed, they were.

The End.

Closing remarks: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone! (Yes, a little bit early, but only a little bit ;P)


End file.
